


7) Suss out the Situation

by Iarollane



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iarollane/pseuds/Iarollane
Summary: After Leandra's death, Mariah Hawke is trying to make sure her sister is ok in the Circle; she recruits Aveline for help
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fulfilled prompts from various people





	7) Suss out the Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a twin Hawke AU; Mariah and Garren are the elder set of twins, Bethany and Carver the younger. Both Bethany and Carver survived to get to Kirkwall. Carver ended up in the Wardens, Bethany in the Circle.

**Prompt :** "No, and that's final."

==

"Hey! Aveline!" Mariah called out from across the grand entryway of the Keep. Aveline kept moving towards her office, and Mariah jogged to catch up.

"No, you can't steal a bunch of dragon eggs and try to raise them as part of the city guard." Aveline said in her matter of fact tone.

Mariah paused, her brow wrinkled in confusion. "That wasn't... how do you even **know** about that conversation?"

"Merrill mentioned it," came the reply. "She thought it was a lovely idea, and wanted permission to make sweaters for the baby dragons."

Mariah groaned. "We were playing Wicked Grace, and it sort of came up as we were drinking," she rushed to explain. "It wasn't a **serious** suggestion." She paused. "Unless...?"

"No. And that's final." Aveline gave her sternest look.

"Yeah, I get it." Mariah waved it away. "I just figured I'd check."

"I'll probably regret asking, but if you didn't come here about dragon eggs, why are you here?" Aveline put her shield down by her desk, settling into the chair with a sigh, then picked up her quill and looked over the first of her paperwork.

Mariah blinked, lost. After a moment, her face cleared. "Oh! I remember, I was hoping you might be able to get a message into the Gallows, to Bethany."

"I'm not a templar. What makes you think I could?"

"Well... you might not be a templar, but you are Guard-Captain. I figured you could, I don't know, request a chance to interrogate her for something. The templars would probably let you do anything you want then." Mariah wrung her hands. "Not that you would! I mean..."

Aveline set down the quill, looking directly at Mariah for the first time that day. "What's this about, Mariah? Why is this so important?"

Taking a deep breath, Mariah said, "It's been a while since Mother... well. I need to know that she's ok. Anders only tells me that she's keeping off the templars radar as much as she can, but he won't tell me anything else." She looked down at her hands. "You know how Meredith is. I can't even be totally sure she **knows** about Mother. I thought you could get in, suss out the situation, and if she doesn't..." She shrugged. "You could tell her."

Aveline stared for a moment, obviously debating with herself. "Alright. I'll see what I can do," she said finally. "But no promises. If they don't let me in to see her, that's it. I won't start a war between the Guard and the templars," she stressed pointedly.

Mariah gave her a big smile. "Thank you, Aveline. I'll pay you back, somehow!" She rushed from the room.

"Don't you always say that? You and your brother both." Aveline sighed, then stared at her paperwork once more. If she was about to be imprisoned for insubordination, at least they'd find a tidy workspace.


End file.
